Move that Ass & Get on the Floor
by NuminousAdore
Summary: A continuation of, the Episode, "Lucky Stiff": Castle & Beckett are making plans for Kate's Mother's fundraiser, but, what happens when the fundraiser isn't what's caught Kate's interest? What if, it's something else entirely?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: My Version about what happened after the episode, "Lucky Stiff". Perhaps our Man Castle, might get lucky too ;)

Disclaimer: I own _**nothing**_ about Castle, for if I did, Beckett and Castle would have had many hours of raunchy sex by now.

Rating: M for MORE action between Castle and Beckett!

Pairing: Kate and Castle

Spoiler alert! If you have yet to see the Episode "Lucky Stiff" I would suggest you not read this fan-fic & yes this is my first story! Reviews are welcomed! :D

CHAPTER ONE

_**Sexy as HELL when I come through the Door**_

Kate had just come home from an arrest, closing the door to her apartment; she tossed her keys onto the counter, and looked over to the corner of her living room. There, was her mother's guitar. Kate hadn't played in a while, not because she didn't want to, or because work kept her away, but because of how much that simple instrument reminded her of her mother, Johanna Beckett. Walking over to the guitar stand, she picked it up, and held it in her hands. Running her fingers over the strings, a slight smile crossed her face, and disappeared just as fast. Memories flooded her mind of the times they spent together, singing together, and it overwhelmed her. Quickly, Kate strode over to her wine cabinet, taking out the best she had, popped the cork, and pored herself a glass.

For what it seemed like hours, but was probably only 20 minutes, Kate was having a sort of staring contest with the guitar, and for a while, she was winning. Then Kate thought of that silly song she had heard in the studio earlier that day, how its words seemed so meaningless, so frivolous yet addicting at the same time. Feeling giddy, the temptation of just be herself from 10 years ago won out. Gingerly, she picked up her Mother's guitar, and placed her glass on the coffee table. She gazed some more, then began to play. The strumming of chords drifted through her apartment, and filled Kate's ears. The music made her begin to feel nostalgia about the times when she was goofing around with her Mother, singing without a care in the world. Feeling brave, she opened her mouth, and began to sing, "Move that ass…move that ass." She was a little rusty, but started to get the hang of things, "get on the floor…" But her singing was interrupted by the distinctive sound of someone was knocking on her door. Thinking to herself, _"Who could that be, at such a late hour?" _Still In wonder, she placed her instrument down in its stand, uncrossed her legs, and made her way to the front door. Opening it, she recognized a familiar face. For some reason she felt excited, immediately suppressing that feeling from her mind, "Castle!" she exclaimed. But before she could demand his presence, he interrupted again, "I know what you would do if you won the lottery."

Inviting himself into her home, he walked past Kate with a knowing smirk, leaving her at the door. Pursing her lips, she replied to the empty hallway, with a hint of sarcasm, "By all means, please come in." Yet, she quickly decided to let his lack of manners go, and play along with his game. Closing the door, she turned sharply on her heel, and followed him into her living room. Almost teasingly, she replied, "So what is your big insight into a financial decision that I will never have to make?" Placing her hands onto her hips, she dared him to make one of his typical wise-assed remarks. As if reading her mind, his face seemed to almost have lost his playfulness, as he replied, "You would use the money to honor your mother's legacy". The smirk that had formed on her face slowly disappeared at the mentioning of her mother. His voice became slightly serious as he continued, "On the way over here, I called the dean of your mom's old law school, he said with a smile, "We talked about starting a scholarship in Johanna Beckett's name" Kate suddenly became somber, and kept her eyes on his. He continued, "One that would provide a full ride for a student planning to dedicate a career to those in the legal system without a voice," He paused to look at her, attempt to figure out that she was thinking, "The kind of people your mom championed. " her eyes briefly turned away, then flittered back to his once more. "And…with your blessing, I would like to host a fundraiser to help fund it." He smiled, in a way, congratulating himself for coming up with the idea. Her face changed, it was if she was almost glaring as she finally spoke, "You just can't stay out of my personal life, can you?" Deflated, he stared at her in worry. Worry, that he had upset her in some way, just as he's done before with the subject of her mother. Finally, a small smile crept onto her face, as she replied in a whisper, "Thank you." Looking down to avoid his eyes, afraid that they would betray her words, words that she convinced herself were meaningless, "That's…really sweet". Producing a paper, most likely the fundraising plans, from somewhere in his coat, His smirk returned as he replied, "We defiantly have to invite the mayor!"

As Castle babbled off random thoughts, Kate smiled slightly, rolling her eyes. He made his way over to her dinner table, with her following him. They both sat, as he began to discuss his plans. While he spoke, Kate listened, nodding every once in a while, speaking up about certain things, but all the while, just looking at him. The way he talked, like her had a secret only for her, the way his eyes lit up when talking about the fundraiser. Oh, how she loved his eyes! Getting caught up in them, she began noticing that familiar spark, which had always seemed to promise a new challenge. Beckett had never seen him more in his element then now. Drifting off into her thoughts, she lost focus with the current conversation, and began to muse about Castle. _"His eyes…usually I never notice…are beautiful." _Shock flashed over her, _"And why would I notice? There isn't a reason for it, come on Kate! Get it together!"_ Castle began to notice how quiet Beckett had become, and realized he had been talking to himself, rather he was talking to her but her thoughts were elsewhere.

"Kate?" She looked up, to find his worried gaze. Those beautiful eyes, once blue, turned gray with concern. She snapped to attention, "Oh, sorry, what did you say Castle?" He looked at her some more, "It…it doesn't matter." Reaching out for her hand, grabbing it within his, "Kate, if this is about your mother, If, if it's too hard I understand-" Her eyes widened, "Oh no! Nothing like that Castle…" He searched her face, "Then what, Kate? Where are your thoughts?" She contemplated the idea of telling him. She really did, but what if he took it the wrong way? She thought,_ "What if my thoughts lead him on? I don't want that."_ But the lie she began to form didn't leave her mind, rather, the truth came out. "Your…your eyes". His eyebrows rose in surprised confusion, "My…eyes?"

Realizing what she had said, Beckett quickly removed her hand from his, standing abruptly from where she was sitting. "Oh, Nothing, just forget it." Now he was curious, he followed her back to the living room, watching her sit by that same guitar she had only been playing moments before his arrival. "Kate..?" She looked up. "Kate..." he sat down to where she was, "What about my eyes". Knowing he could say something off-handed, like, "Do my eyes mesmerize you detective?" Or, "Beckett, are you fantasying about me?" with a classic Castle eyebrow-wiggle-waggle. But he kept quiet; this was no time for games. "I just," she began, "I just never noticed…how…stunning they were, that's all" Something inside him, maybe what she said, made him fell strange, "Stunning?" She looked away, a slight blush on her cheeks; "Yeah" Suddenly he wanted to see her eyes. Cupping her cheek with his hand, he slowly turned her face to his. Surprisingly, she didn't protest, in fact, he could have sworn she wanted it. "_Your _eyes are what is stunning Kate" Now he knew she was blushing. Beckett tried to hide it, but she couldn't hide it from him. Castle, that annoying novelist she always claimed to detest, was making this calm detective blush like a school girl. Removing his hand from her cheek, she smiled "You flattery me, Castle, really. But they're just eyes." Not to him they weren't. To him, they were his world. Shocked at his thoughts, yet not entirely surprised, he decided to test his luck. "Your eyes _are_ stunning. Why else would I be entranced by you, Detective?" Trying to play it cool, Beckett crossed her arms, "Do you use that line often? It sounds well-rehearsed." He eased closer to her, letting her presence take up his, he noticed how he was beginning to make her nervous. "Am I making you nervous Detective?" Stuttering, she exclaimed, "I-I most certainly am not! And you're avoiding my question!" She turned away from him, attempting to cover up the obvious lie she just told. "I believe I am", He stated cockily. Suddenly she was angry and began to turn around and give him a piece of her mind, when suddenly her mouth was overtaken by his lips.

To be continued...

_**SoooOOoo...**_

What did y'all think?

I just took my last final, otherwise I would have written more. Forgive me, I'm so DANG TIRED! But I just _**had**_ to write this! It's been sitting in my mind ever since I had this dream a while back & even though that last episode, "To Love & Die in L.A", as did "Pretty dead", showed more of a progression in their relationship, I really loved this scene in this episode! Please let me know what y'all think, and I'll PROMISE not to be like one of those other writers who forget about their stories and leave you hanging :P

Sincerely,

Sprella


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: My Version about what happened after the episode, "Lucky Stiff". Perhaps our Man Castle, might get lucky too ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own **_**nothing**_** about Castle, for if I did, Beckett and Castle would have had many hours of raunchy sex by now. **

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Kate and Castle **

**I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and supporting this wet dream become a reality, hopefully you'll enjoy it as much as I loved writing it! With that thought in mind, be forewarned, things are about to get a little hot ;)**

**Dedicated for my two best friends who put up with my constant nagging and critiquing, I swear I worry too much as well as talk too much XD**

**Chapter two**

**Take Command with My Outside Voice**

"Castle what are you doing?" Well that's what Kate wanted to say, but Castle was making talking, let alone uttering a single word, difficult. Eyes wide and thoughts racing, Kate was terrified, _"How the hell did this happen? And why do I like it so much?" _

Kissing Kate was like a dream come true to Richard Castle, although it may not seem that way to Kate, for she was currently pulling away from his grasp, and Richard, well, he didn't like that. "Kate," he pleaded in between kisses and escape attempts, "Stop trying to fight it!" But Kate was having nothing to do with his advances, and kept fighting. Somehow Castle had managed to push her back onto the couch, which may or may not have been a good idea, considering she was in the perfect place to attack, and not in the good way. Though, Kate thought differently. She loved a man in charge, but of course she wasn't about to let Castle know that. Somehow he pinned down her struggling legs by lying atop her body, but her arms kept thrashing. Finally Beckett managed to pull her mouth away with a gasp, "Castle, get the fuck off of me! Get off or I swear to God I'll shoot you!" He only smiled that Castle smile of his, causing a certain Detective to forget why she wanted him off her. "_You_, shoot _me_? Too much paper work" And before she could retort, covered her mouth with his.

Though her arms kept pushing, with every shove, Castle could feel Kate's resistance lessening. Beckett could feel her inhibitions melting away every time her tongue touched his, and with every taste, she yearned for more, until finally she caved. Her arms, rather struggling within his hold, were slowly wrapping themselves around his neck, almost craving for his touch. And boy, did he touch. Her fingers snaked up his neck, and ran through his hair, Kate's guard was down, and Castle was taking advantage of that. He was so used to her preventing any little thing to affect her, now she was his. Though, Kate was hesitant, and still had doubts. Pulling away, both barely breathing, Beckett wondered aloud, "_Why_ after all this time" Castle looked away, turned from her, hanging his legs over the edge. "What do you mean, _why_?" He faced her once more, their eyes connecting, "Why _not_?" With pursed lips she replied, "I can't think of a reason" Castle smiled their secret smile, a smile Beckett was very aware of. "There's your answer".

Her arms, desperate for something to cling to, found his broad shoulders. She looked up into his eyes, and he in hers. Beckett moved up to his ear, whispering, "I need you, Castle. More than I've ever needed another, but we need to take this slow, I _need_ slow" Castle, desperate for anything with this woman who had kept him at bay for over three years, was willing and ready to oblige. Pulling his face towards hers, their lips collided in a whirlwind of carelessness. Castle laced his fingers through her palms, and Kate felt a sense of comfort. Castle pulled her closer, holding her tight, like her never wanted to let go. Never wanting to give Kate the chance to back out, never wanting to lose her again, wanting to take a chance. Feelings of love overcame Kate, and she quickly suppressed them within her soul. Earlier thoughts of taking things slow, long forgotten, leaving her mind completely. For some reason, Beckett realized, she didn't need to take things slow with Richard. She needed him now, regardless of the consequences, and that was enough for Kate. Her lips leaving his mouth, made their way to his neck, while his hands found her shirt. Taking his time to enjoy what he'd been missing for three whole years, whilst silently cursing himself for waiting so damn long, he found what he was looking for. "Bingo!" he smiled, then preceded to un-hook her bra. Falling off her shoulders, the silk-lace fell off to the floor, leaving Beckett bare and Castle free to roam. His fingers wrapped themselves around her bosom, slowly caressing her. A soft moan escaped from Kate's mouth, almost inviting Castle to more of what was to offer. He teased and tugged in all the right places. Leaning her head back in ecstasy, Castle looked on in amazement, everything about her was magical.

He could feel the beginnings of a climax, but didn't want her to be satisfied with just that. Slowly he found his way to her pants, and she opened her eyes, and guided him to where he needed to be. Pulling her jeans down, just enough, he began to explore. Suddenly, he felt her, and she felt amazing. Smiling to himself, Castle began to pleasure her. His fingers, speeding and slowing his pace, he continued to what felt like to Kate, pure agonizing torture. He could feel her legs beginning to tremble, as she began to give into him, refusing to let Castle prevent her desire. Suddenly, she tensed around his touch, gasping for air, until she couldn't help it any more.

Suddenly she wanted out of these restricting clothes and him in her. She whispered in his ear, "Now, it's your turn." Bending down she slowly, teasingly unzipped him, glancing up at him every once in a while to witness the same torture he inflicted on her earlier. Slowly, she began to satisfy him, Castle tried to hold back, he wanted to enjoy this moment. Gently, he pushed her up from her current position to meet his gaze, "Enough of the foreplay, let's get down to business" He waggled his eye brows, while she smiled slightly, licking her lips. "First", he explained, "We need to get you naked."

Gently he pulled at the silk fabric of her shirt, trying to ease it over her head so he could see her fully, but the damn thing wouldn't budge. He kept trying to pull it, until finally Kate realized his predicament. "Just rip it Castle" He stopped what he was doing, and looked at her, "Rip what?" She drawled lazily, blinking up at him, "My shirt?" He just looked at her, "But…I like this shirt" She looked at him, rolled her eyes with a smirk, raising her arms to the air. He looked at her in confusion, and then he realized what she was doing, smiling knowingly. His fingers found their way around the fabric, and lifted it over her head. Tossing it aside, he looked at what was in front of him, and couldn't believe his eyes. "Kate…You're…you're beautiful" Beckett's gaze left his, and she self-consciously wrapped her arms around her chest, "Really?" she gambled a glace his way, as he continued to look at her, he pondered her hesitancy. Kate was never nervous. "Really", he smiled warmly, and proceeded to show just how much he thought of her.

Castle placed his mouth over her breast, drinking her in, leaving Beckett with closed eyes and wandering thoughts. _"I'm not sure how this happened, or why what's happening is happening, but oh God! Am I glad that it's happening!" _ Suddenly another thought crossed through her mind, stopping the pleasure in its tracks. Opening her eyes suddenly, she pushed Castle away. "Hey, I was busy there" he joked, then he looked into her eyes, "What's wrong Kate" Turning away from him, she mumbled one word, but that word, rather name, left a numbness in Rick's heart. "Josh"

To be continued….

**Yes I realize that maybe this sex-stuff happened too soon, which is why I put stupid Josh in there, even though I really don't care for him, he deserves better than that. But seriously, am I wrong to say if they started kissing (and it wasn't just a distraction method to fool the bad guys) would Kate really pass up the chance to get into Castle's pants? Well, you'll soon find out, won't ya? ;)**

**Please review!**

**~Sprella**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: My Version about what happened after the episode, "Lucky Stiff". Perhaps our Man Castle, might get lucky too ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own **_**nothing**_** about Castle, for if I did, Beckett and Castle would have had many hours of raunchy sex by now. **

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Kate and Castle **

**Yes, Yes, I know! Why did you have to put Josh in there? Trust me, I hate him as much as you do, but he serves a purpose & he's just the tip of this iceberg. I want everyone to know that this will probably either be wrapped up in a chapter or two, depending on how much effort I'm willing to put into it at that time. So hold on to your britches kids! Things are taking a turn for the worst in Caskett-land, but don't you fret, the sun will come out tomorrow! **

**Chapter 3**

_**Set my watch, yeah it's time to bounce **_

Everything stopped for Castle, time, seemed meaningless, his heart, felt empty, because now he knew that he could never have her. What was he thinking; "_of __**course**__ she still loved him_". Kate was only ever thinking of Josh. Why would she be interested in him, he was just that annoying little writer that always followed her on cases, Always in her shadow, never by her side. "Of course" He sighed getting up from what once was his safe haven; "You love him" He looked into her eyes, "Don't you Kate?"

Kate turned towards him, "What? Where is this coming from Richard?" She exclaimed, eyes practically popping out of her head. Castle continued, "You didn't want to hurt him, I get that, so, we can just pretend this never happened." Shock formed on her face, she didn't know what to think. "Pretend? Pretend that what Castle? That five minutes ago my tongue wasn't down your throat? That five minutes ago we almost had sex on this couch?" her fingers gesturing to his vacant seat. His face hardened, "Kate, it's for the best" She stared at him for what seemed like eternity, her voice trembled, "I knew that I shouldn't have done this, that this was a mistake." She struggled to find her blouse, attempting to cover herself with dignity, avoiding his piercing gaze. Close to tears, she whispered, "Get out" He looked at her, "Kate…Kate I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt-" She whipped her head up, tears streaming down her cheeks, practically screaming at him, "I said get out!". Slowly he backed out towards the door, grabbing his coat that had been tossed to the ground. "I'm sorry" He turned from her, walking out of her apartment, walking out of her life.

The next week, Beckett pretended. She pretended that nothing happened, or at least she tried to. But she knew in her heart, something wasn't quite right, and didn't know how much longer she could keep pretending. Castle was still Castle, or at least, the façade of his former self. But every now and then, she would catch him staring at her with those eyes of his, those eyes that had changed everything for them that day, forever. Until one day, he just didn't show up. Typical, he doesn't get his way, and he pouts about it. _"Well it's his own damn fault"_, she thought, _"He never even gave me a chance"_.

"You can't keep hiding out from her Rick, you need to talk to her, and you know it" a voice dragged the groggy novelist out from his hung-over stupor. Lifting his head from his desk, he met his mother's eyes. He sighed, "Okay Marley, answer me this: How am I supposed to know anything anymore, especially anything having to do with her?" He stood up, walking to the window, and then turned to face her, "How am I supposed to know that she feels the same way I feel about her, knowing what I know?" The woman just looked at him in wonder, _"how did he get so stubborn? Let alone, so stupid!" _she mused to herself. "And what is that Rick? she spoke finally, "What do you _really_ know?" He turned back from her to look through his window, feeling like the rain falling outside. "She loves Josh" he almost didn't want to hear his own words, "And she'll never love me". A hand was placed on his shoulder, "That can't be, if not from the way I've seen that woman look at you, or how she relies on you every day out on those cases of yours, or especially how she's mentioned your name" Castle turned to face his conscious again, "But does she love me?" Martha sighed, "Well, I'm no mind reader kiddo, so you're just going to have to ask her yourself" Looking away from the truth he never wanted to accept, Castle wanted to run from it, but he knew he couldn't, knowing that his legs would eventually give out over time. Castle knew what he had to do, and he wasn't going to like it, not one bit.

To be continued…

**I'm thinking chapter 4 may be up tomorrow…rather today ha-ha! So don't worry, this problem may, or may not be resolved within that chapter. I Guess ya'll will just have to keep coming back! I also realize that this chapter is short, and apologize for that. I just really wanted to get something out to everyone, and I may actually add more to it later on, so if you want more, leave me a review! **

**BTW if you're confused at who "Marley" is, I'm referring to Jacob Marley from the Christmas Carol, I felt it appropriate considering how Castle can be.**

**Thanks again for the amazing reviews/comments, they are greatly appreciated!**

**~Sprella**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: My Version about what happened after the episode, "Lucky Stiff". Perhaps our Man Castle, might get lucky too ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own **_**nothing**_** about Castle, for if I did, Beckett and Castle would have had many hours of raunchy sex by now. **

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Kate and Castle **

**Before you begin to throw your imaginary pitch forks and tomatoes, or attempt any killings, particularly towards me, I would like to explain myself!**

**A month ago my laptop decided to break, so I had to get it fixed, meanwhile I got a job, and basically have been working my ass off with work and school, that I've left myself little-to no time to update virtually let alone time to myself. BUT! I have been writing chapters in my notebook whenever I get free time, so I will update soon! I have all next week off so that I can continue my story, and conclude where I left off.**

**Also, I do realize that since my last update there have been many new episodes of Castle, and that some things have happened. Things, I'm not at liberty to talk about considering that would be a big-ass spoiler. I will continue keeping some characters alive in light of this story, but in other fan-fics I decide to write, I will honor the show.**

**Again, I apologize this will never happen again!**

**So now…**

**PREPARE YOURSELF FOR WE'RE GETTING CLOSER AND CLOSER TO CLOUSRE! **

**Chapter 4**

_**I bid you adieu as we start to roll out**_

Days dragged into weeks, and Kate was beginning to become anxious and once again that _man _had been able to knock down more walls and years of resistance, feelings she never knew she could have_. "Maybe he's finally realized how he feels," _she wondered while staring out her window_ " Maybe this whole relationship was built upon a silly idea, an idea that only worked on paper."_ Sighing she turned away from her thoughts to Detective Ryan and his frivolous ramblings about their current case. "So what you're saying is we basically have nothing?" Ryan let out a nervous laugh, "Well…erm I guess so… BUT! Esposito and I are on it! We're really close to figuring out some information on the dirt bag…and well we, uh, Kate?" Ryan silenced his mindless chatter to call attention to Kate's obvious disinterest. She had once again drifted off into her daydreams about a certain novelist, and asking herself, _"why the hell he hasn't called me back!" "_MMmm?" The young detective's face showed concern for his comrade; furrowing his brow he asked again, "Kate is everything all right?" Eyes wide, she plastered on a fake smile and exclaimed, "Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" Ryan gestured to the empty chair beside her, "Well because, you know…" She looked down at her paperwork adverting her eyes, "Nothing's going on Ryan, just because Castle hasn't shown up in a couple weeks doesn't mean that we shouldn't focus on what's really important: finding our killer. Now, unless you have anything relevant to _this_ case," she exclaimed while gesturing to said paperwork, "I suggest you stop wasting my time!" Taken aback by her tone, Ryan slowing backed away to his desk. Dropping her head into her hands, Beckett sighed once more, attempting to focus on something other than her heart.

Hours flew by in what felt like seconds to the girl detective, when a familiar voice called, "Kate?" She looked up, meeting the voices owner, "Go home". She shook her head and smiled, "I can't, remember? It burned down" A small smile formed at the edge of the captain's mouth, "Always with the wise-assed remarks, even when you're clearly distressed" She turned away from his knowing gaze, "I don't know what you're talking about" The captain sat in that chair, that chair that even though she hated to admit it, belonged to her partner in crime. It looked strange to her to have someone other than him to fill that space, she knew the void had yet to be filled. Placing a hand on her shoulder, "I think you do" She threw a side-ways glance his way and smirked in an attempt to hold back her tears, "What am supposed to do, it's not like He'll answer my calls! If he wants to act like the 5 year old that he is, then let 'em!" Montgomery let out a small laugh, "Still as stubborn as ever, the both of you deserve one another!" his laugh subsided, giving way for a more serious expression, "Even though I joke, I know you care about him more than just a partner" She turned away to look at the floor, it suddenly became very interesting. The captain stood to leave, but not before saying, "He cares about you too, you know?" Kate's head jerked to face his, "one day you'll see it" Beckett tried to pretend that the captain was wrong, that he was just meddling into something that could never be. But, somewhere deep down inside of her, she was wrong, and she knew it. She knew what had to be done. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her phone, pressing the all too familiar numbers. The phone rang, and rang, until finally he answered. "Hey" she whispered, happy that he picked up, "Kate…" he replied, "it's been awhile" She smiled, "Yeah, it has, maybe too long" Fiddling with her hair for more time to think, just as "Nikki Heat" pointed out to her not that along ago, she finally replied, "I think…I think that we need to talk…could we maybe meet up some place?" The line was silent for a moment, almost as if he knew what was to come. "Sure, just tell me where and when" Beckett sighed with relief, "The sooner the better".

To be continued….

**Yes, yes! I know! You're upset, after all this time I make a short ass chapter, BUT trust me it will be WORTH THE WAIT! I'm currently working on it as we speak! It will be up by tomorrow! I swear cross my heart and all the jazz! **

**On a different note, Who might be the caller on the other line? It may not be who you think ;P**

**Thanks again for the amazing reviews/comments, and the wait, I know I put y'all through enough torture!**

**Sincerely,**

**Sprella**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: My Version about what happened after the episode, "Lucky Stiff". Perhaps our Man Castle, might get lucky too ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own **_**nothing**_** about Castle, for if I did, Beckett and Castle would have had many hours of raunchy sex by now. **

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Kate and Castle **

**Okay, okay! I know! That is way, way overdue! And I apologize, but trust me, if the finale of season 4 was as satisfying for you as it was for me, you'll be just fine. *thinks up a new Fan-fic* **

**Things are definitely heating up in Caskett land, oh yes, they are sticky and steamy! **

**Did y'all guess who the mystery man was? Well, you no longer have to! And the winner is….*drumroll please!* **

_**I pick up the big guns; throw them on the floor… **_

Beckett anxiously fixes her scarf, her hair, anything to take her mind off of what's she's feeling, pondering her next move as she waits for the lights to turn green, telling her that, "Yes, you may finally cross!" She turns to look to the familiar street, taking everything in…

"This is real….this, is actually happening!" She murmurs quietly to herself, a smile tugging at the edge of her chapped lips. The wind momentarily distracts her from her surroundings, and she thrusts herself forward no longer wanting to wait for the little green man to allow her crossing. Kate begins to walk, she's finally in control, and this time, nothing can stop her.

_**Earlier…**_

"Kate it's so great to see you, It's been a while…I've begun to worry you've forgotten about me." His eyes cast down, away from her piercing eyes, burning into his soul; those eyes might be the death of him. So he avoids them like the plague. "So…you got me here…" She smiles, somewhat quizzically, like she forgot why she was here in the first place, "Yes…yes I did need to talk with you about something…It just…it couldn't wait, it's too important." He looks up, finally, to meet those eyes, and realizes that they'll never be his. "So it's been decided then?" he exclaims, beating her to the punch. She blinks back at him, "I'm sorry?" He sighs, thinking he'll regret this later, "Castle….you're in love with him?" Kate flushes slightly, looking down at her fidgety palms, taking a side glace towards the many people around them, and then finally connecting with Josh's eyes. "Yes" she doesn't whisper this, it's clear, he can't mistake her words. Smiling sadly he replies, "I guess that I've always known…just never wanting or willing to admit it…" She smiles at him, "I'm sorry Josh, but I…" He cuts her off, "No, you never have to explain to me." He looks away from her finally, attempting to escape those eyes. "Go" he whispers, so quiet, she almost misses it. Looking up she questions, "Josh?" He meets her eyes, "Go to him Kate…you need to be where you belong, and it isn't here making idle chat and sipping coffee with me." She's alive all at once, and for a moment he's taken aback, and in awe. "Goodbye, Josh" As she stands, she looks at him once more, "Thank you for understanding how much I need him" she whispers, but he hears her. Bending down to pick up her bag, her lips brush his cheek, if only for a moment, then she's gone and out of his life forever. He silently laughs to himself, "What the hell am I thinking?"

Meanwhile…

He was going to do it, he finally realized what had to be done, before he lost what little her had. Before he lost her. Just as he grabbed his coat and keys his phone rang, that all too familiar tune. He heard someone gasp; at least he thought it might be, though he was the only one present. Franticly, he searched for his phone, catching the caller at the last second, "Castle!" he practically screamed. "Hey….it's me." Those three little words caused this cocky man who was never at a loss for words, rendered speechless. "I know…that it's been a while since we last spoke, and I know when we did, it wasn't our best. But! If you would let me just talk to you, for a moment…" He nervously tapped his fingers to his chest. "I'm listening…" He could hear her breathing heavily. "Well see, I want to get the words out properly, but I feel like it needs to be face to face…." His heart rate quickens, "You want to meet somewhere?" He can almost see her smile, "Don't have to" a moment later he hears a faint knock! Knock! Knock! He glances towards the door, then back at his phone, momentarily forgetting to breathe he hits end, then opens to a beginning.

"Kate" That one word sends her reeling. She smiles wildly at him, "Castle" He forgot the was supposed to be "mad" at her, and frowns slightly. "What are you doing here Kate….I thought that you made your decision?" Her smile ceases, he gulps, preparing himself for what's to come. "Yes" she replies, "I have" He looks away from her, "And..?" She smiles, though he doesn't see it. "It's you." He turns to look at her, "Me…?" her smile widens, "It's always been you Castle…I've just been too damn blind to see what's been in front of me all this time. I'm so sorry! Am I too late?" She trembles, scared for his answer. He moves towards her, brushing his hand under her chin, "Late? That's the understatement of the century!" She smacks his hand away, glaring "Castle!" but he places it back grabbing a hold of her face, gently bringing it towards his, "Kate" her eyes wide, not in fear, but in shock, move from his eyes to his lips. "Yes Rick?" He looks at her, those eyes, "Oh Hell!" Then the distance between them ceases, she is no longer staring at his lips, they are covering hers, and every inch of her being.

They have finally found themselves within one another, and there's a feeling of pure joy that overcomes Kate. Quite suddenly there's another feeling in the pit of her stomach, something that he has stirred inside her, and she needs to feed this need before it tears her completely in two. Their kisses, which started off tender and slow, have begun to quicken in pace, and intensity. "Castle!" Kate moans into his mouth, "Castle I need you!" she cries, "I need you Inside me now!" He nips her bottom lip, "Kate…are you sure? We can…." He attempts to breathe and complete his sentence, "Take things…slow." He doesn't want slow, hell! Slow is the furthest thing from his mind. Castle wants fast; his member is beckoning for fast, and with the need to fill her completely. Kate parts from him, only for a moment and replies breathlessly, "No! I've tried slow. For four years all I've known, is slow. I want you now. I need you, now Castle!" and with that, he had his answer. Pushing her body up against the glass window, pinning her arms above her head, he moved in closer to her. "I won't hold back" his eyes dared to challenge hers. She smiled slightly, staring him down eyes equally as daring, "I never expected you to" the edges of his mouth rose slightly, then in an instant, they were on hers once more.

Castle moved his hands from hers up along her body clutching at her scarf, then removing it swiftly, then down again between her thighs resting there, teasing her. Kate began to shiver with anticipation. Wrapping her legs around his back, no longer wanting to wait another moment, she ran her fingers through his hair, giving him the more reason to take her. Beckett snaked her arms along his back as Castle carried her into his bedroom, kissing her everywhere he could without tripping over himself in the process. He had never felt this way about anyone, not even Alexis's mother Meredith. Quite suddenly, Kate was in his arms, then out of them and on his bed, but they never missed a beat. Castle relieved her from her dress while she unbuttoned his shirt and pants. For a moment, they were both naked and exposed. Kate made one last attempt to hide herself from him, but he wouldn't waver. Once again he grabbed a hold of her wrists, and at the same time a hold of her heart. "Don't you even dare" She glanced up, "You're never getting away from me again" then he closed the space separating them both from fantasy and reality. Even in the darkness, their passion lit up the night. Castle placed his forehead against hers, "Are you ready?" She smirked against his mouth, "Bring it on". In a flash, he was in her. Pumping and grinding into her, making her his, and only his. Their bodies became familiar with each other and faster and faster she moved in perfect sync with him. She screamed his name, "RICK!" he pumped once more, it was all it took, and she was gone. "KATE!" Not far behind, he followed her lead, collapsing on top of her body, taking it all in.

Moving onto her backside, he gently kissed her shoulders, hugging her tightly to his body afraid to let go. Kate smiled, silently musing, "After all these years, I've finally found it, and to think it was right in front of me the whole time." She finally knew where she belonged, in his arms, she was home.

**And there you have it folks! My last installment of "Move that Ass". Thank you everyone for all the support and loyalty to my fic! It's greatly appreciated! Let me know if you want more steamy and sticky, I'd love to write an extra chapter. I also wrote this very early in the morning, so please bear with me! **

**Sincerely,**

**Sprella **

**.com/watch?v=p5X2TIeM7O0**

**P.S. definitely check this video out, was totally the inspiration mixed with a dream I had!**


End file.
